Prisma's Sister
by Oki the Nerd
Summary: Who knew that Prisma, one of the Black Moon, had a twin sister? Well, here's the story! Some BAD stuff ... this one is not for the kiddies!


Prisma's Sister

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know that Sailor Venus, Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Rubeus, Catzi, Prisma, Avery, and Birdie, Luna, Artemis, Rini, Tuxedo Mask, and the Wiseman, etc. are copyright Takeuchi Naoko. Anything having to do with Charisma is copyright ME! So if you steal anything from ME, you will find yourself in the emergency room with a moon tiara down your throat.

Have fun reading this fanfic, it's my 2nd one (my first one is Sailor Moon vs. Cardcaptor Sakura. This one is so much better though!)

Remember, the password is Moon Prism Power! o)

**Part I: Prisma's Story**

Chapter I: The Dream

"No, there isn't enough room for you in the black moon, sorry Charisma."

"No, Prisma! Don't leave me here! I'll die! Momma and Papa are already dead, thanks to Queen Serenity," cried twelve-year-old Charisma.

"Go find a new home, Wiseman is leaving with Catzi, Birdie, Rubeus, and Avery as we speak, I'm the older twin of our family, I should avenge Momma and Papa's deaths and have the better life."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PRISMA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! AREN'T WE A FAMILY? FAMILIES ARE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER THOUGH GOOD TIMES AND BAD!"

"Not anymore... Good bye, Charisma," said Prisma, without waving or looking back as she left her twin sister and her burning planet...

"Whoa... super-weird dream!" yawned Prisma, the oldest of the four sisters, a division of the Black Moon.

"What was it about?" asked Birdie, as she braided her long white hair.

"Well, our other sister, Charisma, you know, the one that we left on Pollux..."

"-Shhhhhhhhhh... Prisma! Don't go saying it out loud! The Wiseman tried to suck the memories out of us. If he hears that it didn't work, he'll make us do it again!" moaned Avery.

"And we all know how painful and evil it was, let's not," commented Catzi, as she moosed her hair into cat ears.

"As you were, Prisma," said Birdie.

"Well, she wanted to come with us, but Wiseman-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" roared Avery, "God girl, do you want him to kill you or something?!"

"Shut up Avery, let me finish!"

"Girls, Girls, you act like you're fourteen again!"

"Rubeus! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?" screeched the Four Sisters, diving for cover, for they hadn't finished getting changed, and were infuriated at his sick humor of breaking into their locked room with a screwdriver.

"Well, I heard screams and wanted to make sure you weren't dying in here."

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD KNOCK, YOU PERVERT!" loudly growled Catzi.

"Who knows, maybe you were tied to chairs and couldn't answer the door," Rubeus chided.

"Yeah! Well I'm guessing that's one of your sick fantasies, you S&M freak!"

"JUST... GET OUT UNTIL WE HAVE CLOTHES ON," Prisma exclaimed tiredly.

"Sure Prisma, whatever you say," said a very flattered Rubeus, for he had a SUPER crush on Prisma.

"Thank you, now... GO!" yelled the girls. Rubeus chuckled as he walked away from their room.

"Those girls are so dumb. They're so dumb, sometime I might be able to see some ass."

"Hello Rubeus," said a familiar voice.

"HE-LL-OO Emerald!" Rubeus said, as he checked her out.

"What were you chuckling about?" questioned Emerald.

"Oh nothing..."

"Emerald," said Sapphire as he entered the corridor.

"Hello Sapphire," she said, as she walked up to him and they started to suck face right in from of him. _Damn!_ Rubeus thought, _I'm gonna have to kiss Sapphire germs._

"Oh, hello, Rubeus... didn't realize you were here," said Sapphire sarcastically.

"See you later Emerald, I've gotta do something for Diamond," said Sapphire as he walked into the prince's throne room.

"So Emerald, wanna spend the night in my suite, 'cuz I know that yours is flooded," said Rubeus, smirking at his handiwork.

"I'm sorry Rubeus, I'm already booked!"

"By who?"

"Sapphire!" she giggled as she left the hallway.

"Damn you Sapphire!" Rubeus growled to no one in particular.

Chapter II: The Deal

Rubeus walked to the Wiseman's throne room. "Wiseman, may I offer you a deal?"

"I'm listening Rubeus."

"Well, I'll catch Rabbit for you if I get my choice of Prisma, Avery, Birdie, Catzi, or Emerald every night in my suite, no questions asked."

"Deal, I'll give you a week to get Rabbit, if not, you die. If you do catch her, the girls are yours."

"Wonderful, Rabbit will be a Black Moon by tomorrow night!"

"But... it must not interfere with your duties or theirs," Wiseman said.

"Surely," he said.

Rubeus left the throne room after doing a rather sketchy victory jig and headed towards the Four Sister's Headquarters. "Hey Prisma, how are you doing? You look and smell nice."

"Stop flirting you dork."

"Fine, I'll go use my Renaissance man powers on some other deserving lady."

He walked over to Catzi who said, "I don't think so!"

He approached Birdie who turned to powder her nose as she yawned and gave her usual, "Sorry Rubeus."

He drew near Avery, "Go away, Rube."

"Fine, see how much I care!" he yelled as he walked away.

Chapter III: The Kidnapping

Rini was out on a walk when suddenly...

"Hi!" said a deep but familiar voice.

"Hi Darien, can I come to your house??"

"Sure, let's take my car."

Rini and Darien hopped into his red sports car. "Let's turn on some music."

"Sure." So Rini turned the radio to the 247 Polka Network.

"Oh, you like Polka?"

"OF COURSE I LOVE POLKA! YOU KNOW THAT! I JUST TOLD YOU TODAY WHEN WE WENT SHOPPING FOR CD'S! DON'T YOU HAVE LONG TERM MEMORY!?"

'Yes, Rab-, I guess I forgot."

"C'mon, let's get this car going!"

"Well, first I..." Suddenly Rini jumped into Darien's lap and pushed the gas pedal.

"WAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as they disappeared into space. "Waitaminute... Where are we Darien???" but it wasn't Darien who was in the driver's seat holding her in his lap, but a skinny, wimpy-looking , red-haired man with a brown vest and pea green pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MOMMA! HELP ME MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

They arrived at the Black Moon in about 5 minutes. "I wanna go home Mr. Skinny-Man!"

"No you little brat, you will meet Wiseman, Emerald, Prince Diamond, Sapphire, and the Four Sisters!"

"Who are they?" but she was silenced for what she saw in that dark room was an invisible cloaked man, and five unique looking girls especially one with neon green hair, a black haired man and a young man with white hair. She was scared even though the 5 girls were friendlier looking.

"So Rubeus, you have found and captured Rabbit."

"Yes your Wiseman sir, this is Rabbit."

"Rabbit, it is only polite to bow to your highnesses," said the green haired woman. She whipped out a fan with bright pink feathers tipping it and waited patiently. Rini didn't know who Rabbit was and waited and watched to see who would bow, _Who was Rabbit?_

"RABBIT! BOW DOWN! CHILD! GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND BOW TO WISEMAN AND PRINCE DIAMOND!" yelled one of the four sisters, the youngest.

"Yeah Rabbit, Bow down to these people, they'd really appreciate it," added Rini, who was still confused on who was Rabbit.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE RABBIT!" screeched Rubeus, who was going to implode from frustration. Rini was very confused and hurt and started to cry.

"I'm Rini, not Rabbit!" she bawled.

"Oh guys, I'm ashamed! The poor kid is confused and doesn't know what to do!" said Birdie, the sympathetic one. She ran over to Rini and hugged her and held her in her lap, "Rini, is that your name?"

"Yes lady."

"Well Rini, could you please bow like what I'm doing right now," she asked as she demonstrated a perfect bow.

"Yes I can lady," as she copied Birdie's action.

"See everyone; we just weren't calling her by the right name."

Prisma rolled her eyes, "Oh Birdie, always siding with the stupid kiddies."

"She's not stupid!" said Catzi, who usually sided with Birdie.

"Yes she is!" yelled Avery, who wasn't taking sides with Prisma but was just mad at Rubeus because of his accomplishment.

"ENOUGH! YOU FOOLS! SHUT UP! LET ME TALK TO RA-RINI," said the Wiseman.

Everyone else backed off while the Wiseman hovered over to Rini. "So, you are Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, I'm pleased to have you here, you'll find being a Black Moon is quite fun, right girls?" Wiseman asked the four sisters, who were still recovering from the bellow of their leader.

"Well, yes," said Catzi in a fake but convincing voice.

"You're transformation is tomorrow, you must be tired from your journey, you may bunk with anyone of your choice," said Wiseman "You'll need to know the people you see in this room, for they will be your comrades for the rest of your life."

Chapter IV: Polka

Rini decided to stay with the 4 sisters because the girl who saved her, Birdie, slept in there.

"Oh, you're soooooooo cute, Birdie was right," said Catzi, "Although, I'm gonna fix those HORRIBLE buns on the top of your head." They all thought she was really cute until Avery talked to her.

"So, RINI, what do you like? Sorry, just a little 'get-to-know-you-type-thing'."

"Well, I like Polka!" and she started to dance around the room humming her favorite polka tune as she danced it.

"AVERY! YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU ASK HER THAT?!?! NOW WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO POLKA ALL NIGHT!" Prisma hissed to Avery.

"OK, RINI, DEAR, PU-LL-EEEEEEEEEEEEE-SS-E... STOP THE POLKA!" Birdie begged.

"Ok, Birdie, I will stop," said Rini, but that wasn't the end, "Now I can sing you all the songs that I know and dance the dances I know! Yeaaaaaaaaah!" and she started to dance and sing and dance and sing and dance and sing and by the time Rini was done, it was 5:30a.m. and the girls hadn't got any sleep and they had to be up at 6:10. Rini immediately fell asleep after finishing her last dance and was snoring louder than Avery usually yelled.

"Oh... My... GOD! We are NOT letting her sleep in our room tonight! WE ARE NOT!" said a very pissed off and tired Birdie.

"I second that," said Catzi and Prisma.

"Sorry I asked her the question," said Avery.

"Don't worry about that; let's just get her to Wiseman's transformation chamber.... NOW!" Prisma howled.

Chapter V: The Hook-Ups

Rini woke up in a scary, cold chamber, strapped to a flat metal "bed".

"What's going on, I'm cold."

"Of course, you are," said Emerald, "You have no clothes on! But that's the way the Wiseman wanted, so you will never be Rini again, but a teenager, adult after."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DID HE SEE ME NUDE!?"

"Of course not! I was the one who undressed you, silly!" Emerald said with a giggle.

"Get me out of this thing! I wanna go home!!!" Rini cried. And Emerald shot Rini with a purple liquid and she got dozy.

"Is the brat sedated yet?" said Rubeus, who had just approached Emerald. "Hi Emerald, going my way?"

"I don't think so Rubeus, I'm on Wiseman business."

"Well, this may change something's," Rubeus said as he shot a ball of energy at her and knocked her to the floor. "Oh, Emerald, I guess you really do want me," he said as he started towards the spot where she lay.

Rini of course, was asleep from the medicine and didn't realize what was going on.

"Oh Rubeus," said a very relaxed Emerald as Rubeus kissed her and held her chest.

"So I guess I was right, we are destined for each other," said Rubeus. Emerald stuck her tongue down his throat and wrapped her arms around his back and started to hump the hell out of him.

"Well, Well, Well, corruption in the Black Moon, Emerald, I'm surprised at you!" said a very aggravated Sapphire. "Emerald, you are coming with me! Rubeus, you get dressed and turn Wiseman's machine on and supervise Rabbit's transformation! This news will be forwarded to Wiseman!" he said as he picked up the half-naked and disheveled Emerald and carried her away.

"Oh Sapphire don't worry about THAT, Wiseman said as soon as I caught Rabbit, all the girls were mine, and Emerald is one of them."

"What?! Oh, FINE! JUST GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN GEAR AND DO YOUR JOB, YOUR NOT HERE TO HAVE SEX!"

"Ok, Sapphire," said Rubeus. As he turned on the transformation machine on and Rini went (as Rubeus noted) from little shrimp to sexy, tall, slender, young adult.

Chapter VI: The Deal Revisited

"Wiseman? May I add on to my deal?"

"It depends, what do you mean?"

"May I also have Wicked Lady?"

"As long as you keep Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts from taking her away."

"Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes, bring Sailor Moon to Prince Diamond; I think he has a way to turn her into a Black Moon."

"Consider it done, your Excellency," he said as he started to leave the throne room.

"But Rubeus, if you do catch Sailor Moon, she belongs to Diamond, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, Sailor Moon is Diamond's."

"So, this is what it's like to be a teenager," though Rini, who was now the Wicked Lady. "I think I will change my name from Rini to Crystal so I can belong in the Prince Diamond posse."

"Hey Wicked Lady," called Rubeus.

"I'm Crystal, THE Wicked Lady you imbecile!" shouted 'Crystal'.

"Oh, sorry Crystal, who are you gonna bunk with tonight?"

"I don't know, probably the four sisters or Emerald."

"The four sisters hate you 'cuz you kept them up 'til 5 this morning AND Emerald's suite is flooded 'cuz her toilet and sink overflowed and ruined her carpet and furniture."

"Well, who else can I bunk with?" she asked.

"Sapphire, Diamond, or Me."

"What about Wiseman?"

"No one is allowed into Wiseman's suite. It's off limits, even the highest general can't go in."

"Why?"

"Well, the last person who went into his bedchambers was killed."

"Oh, I see," she said, in a sultry voice, "He's into that kind of thing..."

"Well, you should make your choice now because it's almost time for work to end."

"Probably Diamond," 'Crystal' said, she thought he was the hottest of the three guys of Black Moon.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you, Prince Diamond has never had a girl in his suite either."

"Well, I can be the first," she said, giggling.

"No, you can't because Sailor Moon is who Diamond wants to be the first female being to enter his room—and the last."

"Oh, I see, someone has a CRUSH," 'Crystal' said.

"Well, yeah... Who are you gonna choose now?"

"Uh, probably Sapphire."

"Oh sorry, Emerald stays in his room 'cuz of the flooding."

"Uh, then you. See you later!" 'Crystal' quickly said and ran off.

"YEEEEEEEEEES! She fell for it! What a dumb but sexy bimbo," said Rubeus.

Night time came. Everyone got ready for bed. The four sisters got into their PJ's.

"Where's Rini?" asked Prisma.

"Duh Prisma, she's sleeping in one of the guys rooms, probably Rubeus's," said a very tired Avery.

"RINI'S SLEEPING IN RUBEUS'S ROOM?!"

They all screamed; they knew Rubeus would use her like he had used all other captives.

"Poor girl, I really do feel sorry for her now," said Birdie.

"Yeah, it's like hell," said Catzi. "I've only been in his room once; I hope it's the last too! I remember now...

Chapter VII: FLASHBACK

"The card says, "Happy 20th Birthday Catzi, come to my room for your present", should I go?" asked Catzi.

"Sure, maybe he stole a diamond necklace from earth for you, who knows," said Avery, who was quite jealous and wanted the present, "I'd go if I were you."

"Be careful though Catzi, if he tries to kill you or something, scream, his room is right near headquarters and we'll give the excuse that we were investigating something new or stuff like that," said a worried Birdie, she always looked up to her second oldest sister and didn't want her to get hurt in any way.

"Yeah, do be careful, we don't wanna become the 3 sisters, do yell, we'll come and get you and tell Diamond and he'll kick Rubeus's sorry little ass," Prisma added, she was the oldest and the one to keep the 4 sisters grouped together and organized.

"Ok, I'll go, thanks for the support guys," said Catzi unsurely. She left her room that she shared with her sisters and walked to Rubeus's suite and opened the door, "Rubeus, are you in here?"

"Hello Catzi, yes I'm here," said a voice and Rubeus walked out of the shadows. "You're here for your present, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, you are right, can I see it now? Please??" she asked, the suspense was killing her.

"Sure, just sit down on my bed, are you tired?"

"Yes, very tired, may I lie down?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back..." he said as he disappeared into his bathroom. Catzi became very tired and closed her eyes, losing consciousness. The next thing she knew was she had no clothes on and Rubeus was lying on top of her, naked.

She screamed but she had no voice.

Rubeus laughed, "You have a nice ass Catzi, and I hope you'll come back tomorrow night."...

"I was raped, I can't believe I was raped," Catzi cried as Birdie hugged her and Prisma combed her hair.

"God, what a freak, we should tell Wiseman!" Avery exclaimed.

"No, let's not," said Catzi, "I want to handle this myself, I'm tough, I can live through this."

"If you don't wanna tell anyone besides us, that's your choice," said Birdie.

"Thanks Birdie," she said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh, yeah, that was so horrible, such a trauma, that I cleared my mind of it," said Avery.

"I tried too, but to the issue at hand, we have to warn Rini," said Catzi.

Chapter IIX: Rubeus's Room

"So I guess this is my first night as a teenager huh Rubeus?" 'Crystal' said as she got into her nightgown.

"You will enjoy yourself tonight Crystal, I'm gonna let you use my bed," he said as he put a pillow on the floor and pretended to lie down and start to go to sleep.

"Rubeus, this nightgown is too big, is that OK?"

"Sure, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to," he said sleepily. Crystal walked into the bathroom, pulled it off, exposing her naked, skinny, but sexy to Rubeus, body and walked back to his room.

"Time for bed," she said as she got into his long bed.

"Crystal, you're pretty sexy, so sexy," Rubeus had gotten into bed with her! He started to kiss her and she felt very uncomfortable, but she went right along with it, too scared to move.

Rubeus started to grab her newly formed chest and squeeze it. He ripped off his tighty-whities and exposed an amazingly large appendage.

"Do it," he said. Crystal had no clue what to do so instead he jammed himself into her and she started screaming.

One of the security issues in the barracks, err, bedrooms were the sound-proof walls and doors.

Chapter IX: The Day After

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast in the dining room when Crystal came slouching and bumping into things with huge purple bags under her eyes.

"Hi Birdie... Catzi.... Prisma... Avery... Sapphire... Emerald," she said as she plunked herself into a chair and let her face fall into her cereal bowl, sending Froot Loops every where, especially upsetting Sapphire by soaking his newspaper.

"Ok, leaving now," said Sapphire, and Emerald; they knew that this was for the four sisters to deal with.

"Oh you poor dear," said Birdie as they all moved their chairs over to hers.

"God, what did he do to you?" asked Catzi.

"He... He... He RAPED me! I can't believe it!" she cried and try as they might, couldn't get her to stop.

"Rubeus's sorry little ass is going to get kicked by Wiseman when he hears about this!" spazed Avery.

"I'm so mad! I can't believe this happened to me!" Crystal cried and cried.

"You can bunk with us to night Crystal," said Prisma.

"Oh boy, he is so going down! Grrrrrrrrrr! What a sick freak!" growled Avery.

"Hello girls."

"RUBEUS?! YOU SICK FUCK! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS!" Avery bellowed.

"Oh, who says? I made a deal with Wiseman and that means that you're tomorrow Avery," he said as he grabbed breakfast while the girls sat frozen with looks of shock, "Birdie, you're Friday, you're Saturday Catzi, and Prisma, and you are Sunday. Oh yes, I almost forgot, Emerald will be on Monday, then Crystal will be on Tuesday, no questions, it's a locked in deal."


End file.
